Piano à Queue
by Altheaa
Summary: Tokio Hotel Twincest Quand Bill fantasme sur les pianos à queue...


**Piano à Queue**

Les longs et fins doigts couraient sur les touches d'ivoires et d'ébène en une cascade de notes, et Bill avait l'impression qu'il pourrait jouir juste en les observant. Il était hypnotisé par leur danse mélodieuse, et Tom aurait pu être en train de jouer la sonatine la plus merveilleuse ou une simple gamme de do, que cela n'y changerait rien. Il se rapprocha plus encore de son frère, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules et se penchant légèrement en avant pour contempler de plus près ce qui l'attirait tant. Tom ne sursauta même pas, il avait entendu son frère entrer dans la pièce une trentaine de secondes auparavant, et savait qu'ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux dans ce grand studio.

Bill en était tout autant conscient, et s'était avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres qu'il se colla davantage contre Tom, le faisant sourire à son tour lorsqu'il sentit le sexe déjà bien dur de son jumeau au creux de son dos.

Pour une raison qu'aucun des jumeaux ne connaissait, voir Tom jouer du piano rendait Bill chaud, très chaud, et déjà qu'il avait extrêmement de mal à garder son sang froid dès que la moindre partie de Tom effleurait volontairement, ou pas, la surface vernis du piano à queue, alors lorsque ce dernier commençait le moindre morceau, Bill se liquéfiait sur place.

D'une manière générale, il se repliait stratégiquement dans une autre pièce du studio, évitant d'attirer les doutes des autres sur lui et Tom. Ils avaient déjà un certain mal à contrôler leurs hormones, et ils devenaient de moins en moins discret, alors la fuite semblait la meilleure chose à faire.

Seulement, là, ils étaient seuls, et Bill avait la ferme intention d'en profiter.

Ses doigts se glissèrent dans l'encolure de la chemise de Tom – encore une chose qui le rendait nerveux dès qu'il la voyait – frôlant la peau chaude par-dessous le tissu. Il déboutonna les deux premiers boutons, griffant légèrement le haut de son torse, avant de se courber pour poser ses lèvres à la jonction entre son cou et son épaule. Il repoussa de sa main libre les tresses gênantes, tandis que ses propres dreadlocks chatouillaient la nuque de Tom, alors qu'il suçotait doucement sa peau tendre.

Tom s'arrêta un instant de jouer et Bill grogna.

« Continue» ordonna-t-il, tout en terminant de déboutonner la chemise de Tom, qu'il fit couler le long de ses épaules et bras maintenant dénudé, avant de lui retirer complètement.

Tom s'exécuta, docile, et Bill s'humecta les lèvres, avant de les faire glisser sur son épaule en une série de baisers mouillés. Il tomba à genoux sur le carrelage alors qu'il léchait maintenant l'avant-bras de Tom. Il atteignit sa main droite et la captura entre les siennes, l'amenant à sa bouche pour laper ses doigts un à un.

Tom continua de jouer avec sa main libre, de manière assez désordonnée, ne pouvant empêcher son regard de chercher celui de Bill. Et lorsqu'il le croisa, il déglutit. Les yeux de Bill reflétaient un désir presque palpable, et il détourna les yeux, tentant de se re-concentrer sur son morceau maintenant à moitié improvisé.

Il récupéra l'usage de sa main droite, et ses doigts humidifièrent les touches. Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand il sentit Bill se déplacer à quatre pattes pour se faufiler sous le clavier du piano. Le chanteur écarta les jambes de son frère, forçant ses pieds à lâcher les pédales dorées, et se plaça à genoux entre elles, les bras de Tom de part et d'autre de lui. Son dos était douloureusement appuyé contre le piano, mais peu importait.

Il caressa le torse nu de son frère, et glissa ses doigts froids le long de son abdomen, chatouillant ses abdominaux et souriant en les sentant se contracter sous son toucher. Finalement, il se pencha légèrement en avant, aventurant sa langue à la lisière de son sous-vêtement, avant de l'agripper et de l'abaisser aussi bas qu'il le pouvait. Tom se leva légèrement, et Bill lui retira le reste de ses vêtements, satisfait.

Il passa ses pouces dans les creux de son aine avant de les remonter lentement, enroulant une de ses mains à la base du sexe de Tom. Ce dernier frissonna, et se tendit lorsque le souffle chaud de Bill s'écrasa contre son excitation. Celui-ci lapa doucement le bout de son pénis à plusieurs reprises, et Tom grogna, frustré.

Ca ne lui était pas venu en tête quelques minutes à peine auparavant, mais maintenant que Bill était à genoux devant lui, il n'avait plus que cette envie en tête, et lorsque les lèvres de Bill s'enroulèrent autour de son gland, il laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

Le chanteur ondula sa langue autour de son sexe alors qu'il le prenait le plus profondément possible en lui. Il l'aspira dans sa bouche chaude avant de la remonter lentement. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux cuisses de Tom tandis qu'il entamait des vas-et-viens avec une lenteur frustratrice. Tom remua sous lui et il le maintint fermement assis, accélérant ses mouvements et lui tirant un faible gémissement. Ses doigts vinrent délicatement saisir ses testicules pour les malaxer, et il stimula son périnée de sa main libre, lui provoquant une longue série de frissons qui le déconcentrèrent. Tom stoppa de jouer et Bill grogna, faisant racler ses dents contre la peau de son sexe en un avertissement.

Tom jouait un peu n'importe quoi, et ses doigts heurtèrent violemment les touches du piano lorsque Bill appuya fortement son piercing contre son gland, l'enfonçant presque dans la fente.

Les lèvres de Bill se détachèrent de son sexe et Tom n'eut pas le temps de pester que sa bouche se retrouvait pressée contre celle de son frère. Il l'embrassa violemment, mélangeant leurs langues et leurs salives, et Tom agrippa sa taille, faufilant ses mains sous le t-shirt inutile de Bill pour caresser sa peau chaude de ses longs doigts.

Seulement ce dernier n'était pas d'accord, et il se recula de Tom, saisissant ses mains pour les replacer sur le clavier.

« Bill ! » grommela Tom et l'interpellé lui sourit.

« Joue ! »

« Je ne vois même pas les touches » remarqua judicieusement Tom, alors que le corps de Bill debout devant lui bouchait la vue.

Bill ne lui répondit rien, haussant juste un sourcil, et entreprit de se déshabiller entièrement, sous les yeux écarquillés de son jumeau qui ne put s'empêcher de tendre une main vers le téton percé. Tom joua un instant avec, avant que Bill ne lui administre une tape sur la main, et la replace à nouveau sur le piano.

« Si tu ne joues pas, tu ne m'auras pas. » déclara le chanteur.

« Bill… » Soupira Tom, tout en lui obéissant, heureux de savoir jouer ce morceau de manière automatique, à force de l'avoir répété.

Bill se tourna dos à lui, s'appuyant d'une main sur la haut du piano et écartant largement les jambes, tendant ses fesses vers l'arrière. Il glissa son index entre les deux globes de ses fesses, et Tom put voir son doigt s'enfoncer en lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un « o » et ses yeux se foncèrent de désir alors qu'il contemplait muettement son frère se doigter de plus en plus profondément et de plus en plus rapidement. De légers gémissements s'échappaient de la bouche de Bill, et Tom se sentait durcir encore davantage.

Bill tourna la tête sur le côté pour le regarder, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres et faisant étinceler son piercing, et Tom se sentait brûler de frustration alors que Bill se pénétrer maintenant de trois doigts. Son dos luisait de sueur, ses jambes tremblaient faiblement, et Tom craqua lorsque Bill gémit un « Tom » sonore.

Il referma le piano et retourna vivement Bill, l'asseyant sur le rebord vernis et enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il plongea son regard dans le sien alors qu'il se positionnait correctement entre ses cuisses. Bill attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et la suçota.

Tom entra doucement en Bill, et ce dernier happa sa langue tout en accrochant ses mains aux épaules de son jumeau. Il pouvoir sentir le moindre frottement entre son intérieur et le sexe de Tom qui le pénétrait, et lorsque ce dernier se retrouva au plus profond de lui, il pensa un instant que Tom, tout comme le piano, n'était pas à demi-queue.

Cette pensée fut bien vite chassée de son esprit quand Tom commença à se retirer de lui de moitié avant de le ré-pénétrer profondément. La douleur, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y prêtait plus attention, et il avança son bassin pour accentuer le contact avec Tom, manquant presque de tomber du piano. Les mains de Tom pressèrent contre ses hanches, l'empêchant de chuter, et Bill rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque son amant intensifia ses vas-et-viens en lui. Sa bouche se perdit quelque part sur la gorge de Bill alors qu'il suçait le moindre centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Le plaisir grandissait en lui, engourdissant son esprit et il se retrouva frustré par leur position d'une praticité discutable.

Mais le moment n'était pas à la discussion, et il ramena Bill contre son torse, avant de le porter sur quelques pas. Bill reposa ses pieds sur le sol et Tom referma le couvercle du piano avant de retourner son frère et de le plaquer contre l'instrument. Bill écarta les jambes et s'appuya de ses coudes et avant bras sur la surface lisse du piano. Tom se repositionna derrière lui et le re-pénétra d'un coup sec, frottant contre sa prostate et le faisant couiner. Il réitéra le mouvement une nouvelle fois, agrippant fermement les hanches de Bill, ses ongles coupés courts griffant sa peau à chacun de ses à-coups. Bill gémissait à chaque fois qu'il frôlait son point G, et Tom l'écrasa presque contre le piano alors qu'il le prenait de plus en plus fort.

Les bras de Bill glissèrent et il se retrouva à moitié allongé sur lui, le corps de Tom le surplombant. Le plaisir déferlait dans ses veines, et il se sentait décoller de plus en plus. Il se contracta autour de Tom, le faisant jurer, et se laissa entièrement posséder par le corps de son jumeau qui l'enveloppait, ses mains sur lui, sa bouche sur sa nuque, son torse contre son dos et sa virilité en lui.

Tom sentait Bill trembler contre lui, ses jambes faiblissant, et il le retourna une nouvelle fois, l'allongeant sur le piano froid. Il écarta largement ses cuisses et Bill enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui, le suppliant de continuer. Tom ne résista pas, et reprit possession de son jumeau, glissant une nouvelle fois en lui. Ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre loin de la jouissance, et il entama directement des allées-et-venus rapides en Bill, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de son pénis pour le caresser vivement.

Le corps transpirant de Bill glissait contre la surface vernis à chaque entrée de Tom en lui, et son dos se cambra alors que sa tête partait en arrière, ses dreads s'étalant autour de son visage.

Tom ne pouvait quitter cette vision des yeux, et il effectua des derniers mouvements désordonnés en Bill, pressant sa verge dans sa main. La bouche de Bill s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux alors qu'il sentait tout son corps le brûler et ses membres se contracter. Il atteignit l'orgasme, sa chair vibrant autour de Tom, le compressant de manière sporadique.

Tom ferma si fort les yeux que des étoiles dansèrent derrière ses paupières. Il pilonna Bill une dernière fois, avant de jouir en lui, sa gorge émettant un son rauque. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, expirant et inspirant à une vitesse folle. Il sentit le corps de Bill s'allonger sur le sien, et rouvrit les yeux, croisant les siens. Bill lui murmura un « je t'aime » avant de poser un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

Il enfouit son visage contre son cou, humant son odeur, et Tom glissa une main dans ses dreads, jouant un peu avec.

« T'endors pas » chuchota-t-il à Bill, et ce dernier lui répondit par un ronflement.

Tom roula des yeux et soupira, son frère était vraiment un cas désespéré.

[…]

Si Bill avait pensé que faire l'amour sur le piano suffirait à ce qu'il ne fantasme plus dessus, il s'était trompé. Dès que ses yeux coulaient sur l'instrument, il se souvenait clairement de l'outrage qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, et sa température corporelle haussait d'un degré.

Il était présentement en train d'observer Georg s'entrainait à jouer « Lass uns Laufen », un sourire rêveur au coin des lèvres. Tom surgit de nulle part, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille avec possessivité, et Bill tourna son visage vers lui, surpris.

« Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire » lui chuchota Tom dans l'oreille, sur un ton de reproche.

Bill haussa un sourcil dubitatif. « Quoi ? »

« Que tu fantasmes sur le piano, okay, mais pas quand c'est Georg qui joue ! »

Bill haussa son deuxième sourcil.

« Bill ! Je t'interdis de ne serait-ce qu'y penser » ordonna Tom, et le chanteur gloussa.

« Tom » soupira-t-il « Tu sais déjà que Georg ne m'intéresse pas. Par contre » il jeta un regard circulaire pour vérifier que personne n'entendait leur conversation. « J'aurais bien envie que tu me prennes sur le piano, là, devant tout le monde, pendant que Georg joue. »

Les joues de Tom rosirent « Arrête, tu m'excites»

Bill le gratifia d'une tape sur le haut du crâne, avant de chuchoter.

« Il doit bien y avoir une salle vide quelque part »

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard complice, avant de s'enfuir de la pièce en courant.


End file.
